day6fandomcom-20200213-history
Jae
|Title = Jae |Image = Jae_-_The_Book_of_Us_Entropy.jpg|The Book of Us : Entropy Jae_-_THE_BEST_DAY2.jpg|THE BEST DAY2 |Caption = Jae promoting The Book of Us : Entropy (2019) |Birth Name = Park Jae-hyung 박제형 バク・ジェヒョン |Stage Name = Jae 제이 ジェイ |Nickname = |Born = September 15, 1992 (age ) |Birth = Buenos Aires, Argentina |Blood = B |Height = 182cm |Sign = Virgo |Occupation = Singer, guitarist, rapper, TV host |Years Active = 2011-present |Labels = Studio J (2015-present) Warner Music Japan (2017-present) |Agency = JYP Entertainment |Associated Acts= |Website = |Accounts = @Jae_Day6 on Twitter |position = Lead vocalist, main guitarist, rapper |instrument = Electric guitar |debut = The Day |last = }} Park Jae-hyung (박재형; バク・ジェヒョン), mostly known by simply Jae or Jae Park, is a Korean-American singer and guitarist under the JYP Entertainment agency. He's the main guitarist, lead vocalist and rapper on DAY6. Biography Park Jae-hyung was born on September 15, 1992 in Buenos Aires, Argentina. He has an oldest sister. When he was 5 years old he moved to California, USA, and got an American citizenship. Lately, his family moved to South Korea, where he lives now. He got cast by JYP in 2012 while participating on the first season of SBS's survival TV show K-Pop Star. He got cast alongside labelmates Park Jimin and Baek A-yeon. Profile *'Name:' Park Jae-hyung (박제형; バク・ジェヒョン) *'Stage name(s):' Jae Park (제이 박), Jae (제이; ジェイ) *'Nicknames:' Jejong Daewang (제종대왕; A great king)Nickname given during the K-Pop Star days., Pororo (뽀로로), Chicken LittleNickname given by Park Jimin. She said Jae resembles the character from the movie of same title., Sweg ChickenNickname given in 2015 on a hashtag to celebrate his 23rd birthday on Instagram., King of Hashtag, Jje (쩨)meaning Jae, Hyung Park (형박), FlowerchildNickname given by himself while introducing on After School Club ("What's good. I'm ASC Flowerchild Jae."). *'Birth date:' September 15, 1992 (age ) *'Blood type:' B *'Birth place:' Buenos Aires, Argentina *'Hometown:' Long Beach, California, United States *'Height:' 182cm *'Weight:' 65kg *'Education:' ** Cerritos High School ** California State University, Long Beach *'Position:' Lead vocalist, main guitarist, rapper Works TV * 2011-2012 K-Pop Star (SBS) — contestant, finished 6th place * 2016-2018 After School Club (Arirang) — co-host Trivia * Before joining DAY6, he would often post song covers to YouTube. * His hobbies are playing badminton and video games. * He placed 6th on K-Pop Star season 1 and signed a contract with JYP Entertainment. * He gets called Hashtag King because he uses a lot of long hashtags. * Founder of jaehyungparkian (his ship name with Young K). * He doesn't like aegyo. * He formed a debate club in high school. * He thinks he looks attractive with glasses on. * He believes he introduced the "Bernie dance" to Korea.http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/bernie-dance * He used to edit DAY6's own Wikipedia page and played with members' nicknames. * Loves his foam cleanser a lot. * He is very active on twitter, tweeting hilarious tweets every day. * He is fluent in English but not that good in speaking Korean. * Jae dreams in both English and Korean. * Jae is lactose intolerant and allergic to pollen and several fruits. * Jae is friends with The Rose members, especially Woosung. See Also *Gallery:Jae *Category:Jae Compositions *Category:Jae Productions References External Links * Twitter Account * YouTube Accounts: Jae Six | yellowpostitman Category:DAY6 Category:Members Category:1992 Births Category:Blood Type B Category:Virgo Category:Members from Argentina Category:Singer Category:Rapper